Like An Open Book
by Freedomcomes
Summary: After visiting Nick in hospital, Greg finds a little book that's mighty interesting... NG, a little angsty too


Disclaimer: I don't own them?

* * *

Like An Open Book

Greg had left Desert Palms hospital with a skip back in his step, his parting words "I won't be long".

That was three hours ago.

Whilst slipping in and out of consciousness over that last few days, Nick hadn't been much conversation. But still, Greg had continued to talk to him, sitting on the hard, plastic chair throughout the day, leaving only when his parents came or he had to go for wok.

He hadn't slept much and he had a constant headache. But it was worth it. He had to be with Nick, he needed to know he was ok. He spoke to Nick even while he slept, telling him stories, explaining his past, his present and his hopeful future. He recited massive monologues on his latest computer game or CD.

But Greg didn't know that, at least some of the time, Nick was actually awake. Waking up to hear Greg's voice had become something he loved, and he knew he was going to miss it when he left the hospital. He pretended to sleep because he didn't have the energy to talk, but didn't want to show his weakness, he'd always been emotionally strong but after what had happened, after being…kidnapped, he'd been so unstable.

He'd woken up to hear Greg talking again and he smiled. But when he actually began to listen to what Greg was saying the smile faded from his lips.

"I was so scared Nicky" he said, "I wanted to find you, I wanted to help. I stared at that screen for as long as could, but I… I just couldn't take it."

Nick could hear Greg sobbing. Even with his eyes screwed tightly shut he knew Greg was crying. In his mind's eye he could see Greg's tears falling. That image broke his heart.

"And when you held the gun to your chin… Oh God Nicky…I didn't know what to do. I've never felt so useless in my entire life. And even when we finally found you… when Warrick and Catherine finally found you… not me, never me… well even then I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry Nick." he broke down.

By then Nick's eyes were streaming too. He opened his eyes and turned over and stared at Greg.

"G, it's ok. I'm ok. We're ok. Please don't cry"

But Greg took one look at Nick and began to cry even harder. Nick held his hand tightly in his own.

"But Nick you're my…(my one, my only)… my best friend" he choked.

"Greggo? Greg, look at me" he whispered. He met Greg's beautiful, dark eyes "You're my best friend too. I know you did your best and all that matters is that I'm back out of that… that place, and I'm ok. You've been so strong, I know. It's fine to let it all out now. But I'm alright now, you see?"

He smiled weakly and pulled Greg into a warm hug. Greg visibly relaxed as he breathed in the scent of Nick. He'd let out a sigh and pulled back.

Wiping the tears from his eyes he turned to Nick and asked him if he wanted anything from his house, to make his stay in hospital a little more comfortable. Of course Nick had said yes and fished his keys from his jacket pocket.

"Alright" Greg had smiled his quirky smile "I won't be long"

As soon as he entered the house Greg had breathed in deep the smell of Nick. He let out a shuddering sigh before chucking his jacket on the beige sofa and setting to work.

As he entered Nick's bedroom he immediately noticed the small book that lay open and face down on Nick's bed.

"It's none of your business Sanders" he chided himself for his nosiness.

So he went to the closet and packed a few of Nick's T-shirts. He kept looking back at the little book whilst, absentmindedly, his thumb ran small circles slowly over one of Nick's shirts.

"It's taunting me!" he exclaimed.

The book was dark tan leather and a pen lay randomly at its side. Greg decided to give no more thought to the curious little book.

He continued to pack some of Nick's jeans and some underwear. He was just about to leave the bedroom when he thought that Nick really might want the little book, it was clearly a diary of some kind so he reached out for it.

As he turned it over to close it, a single word caught his attention as quickly and as easily as if it had jumped off the page and begun to scream "Look at meeeeeeee!"

Greg

But surely it wasn't that surprising that his name was in there? His natural curiosity took over and he sat on the bed and read the latest entry.

I saw Greg again today he read I suppose it's not really a major thing seeing as he is my co-worker and very good friend. He was in the lab and he had some sort of heavy punk racket playing (he calls it music!) and he was dancing. It was a quiet night, and we've all come to learn that when it's a quiet night you can always find Greg dancing, even when we're busy he'll still find some time to do it! But his dancing was like nothing I've ever seen. It wasn't the usual head banging stuff, he was swaying, his hips moving so sensually to the bass, his hands flowing as he moved and twirled. I've never seen anything so seductive in my entire life.

I couldn't get him out of my head for the rest of the night (no surprise there) and when I got home he was still foremost in my thoughts. I knew there was only one thing I could do to stop it. So, not for the first time, I got in the shower and slowly ran my hand down my chest, imagining it was his hand, and then I began to stroke my –

Greg slammed the book shut.

"Fuck"

His thoughts were racing. Had he just read what he though he'd read? His breath was ragged; he was already hard from just reading some of Nick's thoughts.

"Oh God" he whispered "He feels the same?"

He picked up the book again. Well, he may as well see what happened next…

Three hours after leaving the hospital Greg finally returned laden with Nick's bag; the dirty little book nestled at the bottom.

Nick was asleep again so Greg took this as an opportunity to study the older man. The bumps had gone down all across him and the colour was returning to his cheeks. His hands were big and strong and Greg couldn't help but remember what Nick had said he'd done with them. He blushed slightly at the thought.

He dumped the bag on the floor and walked up to the bed. Nick looked so peaceful as he slept, his eyelashes, long and dark, curved and his lips… Oh man his lips! They were full and delicious looking and so kissable.

Kissable…

On impulse Greg lent forward, closed his eyes and tenderly kissed Nick.

Nick had heard Greg enter the room and stop. He was so very tired and just wanted to listen to the wonderful younger man's beautiful voice.

He heard a thump and assumed that was his bag being placed ever so carefully on the floor! He heard steps come closer to his bed, he felt Greg's presence closing in, he could feel the other man's heat, could smell his unique scent, he could hear his deep breathing as he stood above him. Suddenly he felt something else.

Greg's lips were pressing Nick's, slowly, softly, gently, as if he had all the time in the world. Nick could feel the love behind the kiss and he began to kiss back.

Greg pulled back.

"Hey Nicky" he whispered.

"Greg…" Nick stammered "Greg, what was that?"

Greg's eyes widened and he gasped as he stepped back suddenly.

"Oh God, Nick I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have… but you were sleeping and you looked… and I just couldn't help it and… Oh Fuck. I'll just go. I'm sorry. Oh Fuck".

He began to back towards the door, mumbling apologies and excuses. What had he been thinking?

"G! Wait! Stop. Look I'm… I'm not complaining that you… that you kissed me" he explained shyly "In fact it's something I've wanted to do for a while now…" he trailed off.

He took a breath and began again. "G, ever since I met you I've wanted us to be more than friends. When I asked what that was about its because it was such a surprise" he smiled "a really, really good surprise."

Greg was slowly beginning to calm down and took a few steps towards the bed. A smile crept onto his lips.

"So you've really wanted me, huh?"

"Yeah, G, I mean who wouldn't. Just look at you!"

"Well, I suppose you do have a point. Who could resist the Sanders charm?" he laughed " so…would it be ok if I kissed you again?"

He was right next to the bed now, leaning in so that his lips were only inches from Nick's. He was breathing a little faster.

Nick could feel Greg's breath on his lips. He could only swallow and nod.  
Greg leaned in again but this time it wasn't a gentle kiss, but an exploring kiss. Greg's hand came up and he stroked Nick's cheek as his tongue nudged against Nick's lips, begging entry. Nick willingly complied, his lips parting as their kiss deepened and became more passionate.

Nick moved over on the narrow hospital bed to allow Greg to lie down beside him.

They finally broke apart, panting but grinning. They huddled together on the bed; Nick placed his head on Greg's firm chest and sighed in contentment.

"How did you know G?" he asked quietly, not really wanting to break the silence.

"Oh you know you Nick," was the reply. "You're like an open book"

Greg began to chuckle softly to himself and Nick looked up at him quizzically. Greg laughed harder at the look and kissed away the frown from his forehead.

Greg sighed, "Like an open book"

* * *

A/N: This is also posted on WMTDB. I actually started writing this for my English GCSE exam... minus the little black book though, just the angsty bit, not entirly sure the examiner would have appreciated the other part grins. Any comments welcome! 


End file.
